tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Felicia Silvermane
Felicia Silvermane (born 1974) is a minor character in Manchester Chronicles and The IT Files. An American citizen living in London, Felicia is a privately wealthy socialite who also deals Type-7. Biography Felicia was born in New York in the United States. Born an only child in Manhattan, Felicia's parents worked as stockbrokers, doing very well and earning her family a great deal of money. Before Felicia was a teenager she'd learned to ride horses in Connecticut and ridden a yacht across the Atlantic Ocean. Any trouble Felicia caused at school or around the city her parents handled, including underage substance abuse, harassment of law enforcement and, after earning her driver's license, various traffic violations. An average student, Felicia none the less was accepted into Columbia University, where she promptly failed out of law school. Felicia's parents died when she was twenty-four, their yacht lost at sea. Inheriting the family fortune, Felicia decided to leave New York for London. Settling in, Felicia soon became bored of the typical social circles, constantly looking for her next adventure. Public disorderly acts, including further harassment of law enforcement, was not only squashed by her brilliant legal team but was filed as libel when it appeared in the press. Finally in 2008, while Felicia was dating fellow socialite Isabella Winthrop, she met with the Paradise Foundation and ended up purchasing Tal Reubenstein while she was under the control of a Type-7 Chip. After the Foundation fell Felicia managed to again avoid the consequences of buying Tal and began to work on a Type-7 drug ring. Students like Whitney Fugit were Felicia's early recruits, as she enjoyed targeting stressed young professionals. By late 2008 Felicia was highly active in London, Razor Blade employed as her trusted bodyguard while Brittany Jenkins had been recruited as her assistant. Law enforcement, including Verity Knight, were on to Felicia, but she was more interested in expanding to Manchester. After becoming attached to University of Knightsbridge student Natalie Townsend, Felicia recruited her to her first dealer in the city. Felicia also temporarily gained possession of Isabella, also later kidnapping Larissa Penbrook of Interpol, as well as Verity Knight. Unbeknownst to Felicia, Heather Prescott and Kieran Hawthorne helped get her arrested in Manchester, but she was able to blame the incident on Jeremy Atkinson. Verity and Larissa, however, were rescued. Personal Information * Current Age: 35 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Smokes Relationships Romances * Layla Ziane, Ex-Girlfriend * Isabella Winthrop, Ex-Girlfriend Staff * Brittany Jenkins * Razor Blade * Vanda Reeves Friends * Ulrika Stendahl * Honour Radclyffe * Philippa Daugherty * Natalie Townsend * Whitney Fugit * Aveline Saynor * Jillie Eccelstone Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: I Want a New Drug * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies Trivia * Felicia is based on Natasha Leggero. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Manchester Chronicles